Tia Didn't Mention That
by Catholic89
Summary: Barbossa has helped Will and Elizabeth rescue Jack. Now Barbossa wants nothing more than to kill him. Unfortunately for Barbossa, Tia won't allow him to do that if he wants to live in this world. There are options that Tia didn't mention.¡¡Romance coming.
1. Weasily, Unloved, Mutated Mind

A/N: Just started writing this, thinking it was going to be a one shot. Half a page later I decided otherwise! Reviews are loved!

-I don't own anything, except the plot… Blah, blah, etc.

Mutiny never bothered Hector Barbossa. No, it was more the maddening people who either sympathized with the victim, or were the victim and somehow found their way back to his presence. Those were the things that bothered him. He had dealt with the both of them before, of course, but never for as long as he had of late. He had dealt with the son of a sympathizer-William Turner- and a victim-Jack Sparrow. He had dealt with them for the whole way to World's End, and then back- or at least as far back as they were now.

After Miss Swann and Will Turner sailed with him to World's End, he was then forced to endure the presence of Jack Sparrow. He kept himself from stabbing Jack only by reminding himself of Tia's promise. She had said to him," Und if you choose not to 'elp dem, you will find yourself back in Davy Jones's lockeh! Only by helpin' da man you mutinied will I be able to bring ya back permanently. Remember dat, Hector!" He would've been fine with that. She, like so many brainless men out there, had failed to specify any other conditions. And then, just before leaving the hut to collect a few extra poisonous frogs, she turned around and mentioned," Oh, eund if you be tinking that you can just kill all of dem _after_ you've helped dem- Well, you'd best be just takin' yourself back to the Lockeh now. Dis is the deal, no way to work yourself out." He wanted to strangle her for somehow knowing his thoughts. Since then he had not stopped thinking about ways to get around her final decree. Of course, any action would be risky, but he was a pirate and Jack Sparrow had killed him. So that was exactly what Barbossa was trying to think up just as Jack entered the Captain's Quarters for the third time today.

"I see you are most likely spewing all the possible ways you'd like to kill me or defame my body thereafter through your weasily, unloved, mutated mind." Jack announced, in one breath while playing with a book Barbossa had left on the main table.

"And I see you still don't feel any need to knock, Jack, despite the multiple times I've told you that…" Barbossa was cut off as Jack slammed the book back down. "That while you're still here this room yours. Yes, I remember clearly you mentioning that. The funny thing is that you still think you have some power over me and my ship." As Jack said all this he sat down in a chair and set his feet (including dirty boots) on the table.

"Apparently I receive no thanks for rescuing your pathetic life."

"Apparently not."

"Are you suggesting it was a mistake, Sparrow?"

"No, I just happen to be privy to the little conversation you and Tia had. The little conversation that might've restricted you to have 'no way to work yourself out'."

"How did you…?" Barbossa asked, suddenly going from annoyed to angry.

"Ahh, well, I see I've consumed enough of your pitiful time. I think I have somewhere else to be and it's vital I get there. Now."


	2. Bloody Brutish

Will Turner decided that now he had seen it all. He was leaning against the ship's side casually and smiling slightly as Cotton (An elderly mute) and Marty (A midget) wrestled each other on the deck, while most of the other pirates on the crew stood around them, shouting and placing bets. The only person making an effort to separate the two was his fiancée... possibly a former fiancée. Her voice shouting," STOP IT! YOU'RE ALL BLOODY BOORISH...,"faded away as he reminded himself of their relationship. It amazed him that he still needed to remind himself. Apparently weeks of silence between them wasn't enough. By now, he was sure, she knew what separated them, and yet neither even tried to speak about it. There were no apologies... no remorse. That is what hurt him the most, but he said nothing. If Elizabeth wished to speak to him, she would. She was perfectly capable of speaking her mind.

"TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!" Rang Elizabeth's voice loudly. This was continued with a line of loud curses as she stomped off below deck.

Perfectly capable.

"How can they possibly be so arrogant, as if fighting could possibly help anything!" Elizabeth fumed to herself, as she stomped through the narrow hallway below deck, aiming for what was supposed to be the First Mate's cabin. She had demanded that she would not sleep with those pigs called pirates. She didn't expect or want any other special treatment, just private sleeping and dressing quarters. Barbossa had agreed, though he didn't resist insulting her after she mentioned the need for a place to dress by asking, "What needs to be hidden, Miss Swann?" Dirty pirate. Elizabeth didn't trust him. She was sure there was some reason Barbossa had not killed them all after rescuing Jack and it probably benefited him.

Elizabeth had reached her cabin. She twisted the handle, ignoring the now familiar squeak of it, and pushed the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jack Sparrow standing in her room, playing with a small piece of a mirror. "Jack!" She gasped.

"Oh... 'Ello, love."

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, now covering her surprise with a cold demeanor.

"I needed a place to be and this happened to be it."

"Jack," She began frostily," You would do well to remember any sense of propriety you have. This is a lady's room."

"Propriety?" Jack asked, his nose scrunched up in disgust, mirroring the tone of his voice. Elizabeth gave him "a look".

"Alright Miss Swann," Jack relented some," I understand you are in fact a woman," He dragged out 'woman',"However, I was in desperate need of a place to be, as I said before."

"Desperate?" Elizabeth asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, very desperate, love. You see Barbossa was trying to get me to consider a partnership. I told him I would _love_ to discuss this all, but needed to take care of something. I couldn't hide in the rum cellar or in the Crew's quarters , and became desperate- hence my presence in your wonderful cabin." Jack finished, topping off a lie with a compliment of sorts.

"Fine, Jack. Just leave now, alright?" Elizabeth asked, exasperated with another one of his excuses. "Of course, love." Jack said with a sly smile, and left.


	3. Red Wine

A/N: A one shot turned three chapters... Wow. Constructive criticism is loved, especially on how I write my characters. (coughJackcough)

* * *

Barbossa poured himself a small glass of red wine. He had stolen the bottle from a port on the way to World's End. Most of the time he drank rum like everyone else however there was the rare occasion that called for wine. Today, it was arranging revenge.

He could not directly kill them all, which is what he wanted to do. Barbossa took another sip of his wine. He stared down into the glass remembering the last time he drank it before dying. Then it had been in celebration. He was sure that he had secured his freedom from the curse in making a deal with Will. He smiled at the boy's idiocy. He had only said that Elizabeth would go free, and she did. Elizabeth had had all the freedom she wanted on a lone island. Jack did as well. He loved watching that island disappear behind him, dooming the both of them to death, or so he thought. They would have died if it hadn't been for the rum cellar. The rum cellar that now contained nothing, no assistance from death. The island no longer harbored any means of survival for anyone who should happen to be left on it. Marooning them on the island...

Tia hadn't mentioned that.

Hours later it was time for supper, which consisted of rum, tack, and since they had docked recently, potatoes. Of course, not everyone ate at once for such decency would not be fit for pirates. Most would just fill their bottle or tankard with rum, and then take a biscuit. Just before Barbossa went down to the cellar with a small vial that he had bought in Singapore from an apothecary. It would put even the largest man into a sleep within the hour he drank it and lasted for nearly a day. Barbossa found it helpful to keep a few things like this near him, in case the need should arise. He slipped the entire vial into the open barrel of rum. It would be a pity that all of his crew would be put to sleep, but he could manage the ship for a while by himself.

Supper came and went, most of the crew retiring to their quarters soon after, having suddenly felt extremely tired. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth all did the same. Soon the entire ship was asleep, except the Captain. He stood at the bow of the ship, smiling and holding a glass of red wine.

* * *

Wrote this while drinking grape juice and eating natural Cheetos... You figure out the connection. Reviews are loved! 


End file.
